Pokémon Legends- The Challenge
by Seas and Shadows
Summary: Three People from each of Original Five regions- Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova- have entered in the biggest challenge in history. Beat all eight gyms of their region and defeat the Elite Four... Without any of the starters, must begin in unfamiliar territory and are forced to only use a total of ten normal Pokéballs, all in eight months. Throw Team Ozone into this? Uh-oh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Pokémon fans! Welcome back, followers!**

**I've noticed a huge lack of OC dependant stories, most of which having either horrible grammar, updating issues, frequently adopted/discontinued, etcetera, blah blah blah.**

**So, I have decided to make my very own OC story!**

**Have fun, Read it, and review if you want to add your very own OC!**

* * *

**_CROSS THE WORLD SIGN UP FORM-_**

**_Three people from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova can be offered a one-in-a-lifetime contest: Defeat all eight gyms and the Elite Four in a maximum of eight months, without receiving the original starters._**

**_The first ones to win each receive One hundred thousand dollars, ($100000) a Master Ball and an egg containing an extremely rare and/or legendary Pokémon._**

**_You can use the assistance of anyone and everyone, but there is a catch- You are given a total of ten Pokéballs, and all stores and markets of any kind are forbidden to give any kind of Pokéballs to trainers competing in the Cross The World© Competition. Each Trainer is given a total of $500 before beginning the race. Sign up form below._**

The blonde ran a hand through his hair. A gentle smirk tugged at his lips as he flicked up a pen from the table.

_Sounds fun._

The pen hung, suspended in the air for the briefest of moments, before bending down to inscribe the sheet below it.

**_Name: _**_Maxwell Sharpe._

**_Age: _**_Nineteen._

**_Phone Number: _**_Don't got none._

**_Address: _**_19 Calpince Street._

**_Region: _**_Johto._

**_Current town: _**_Olivine City._

**_Do you want to use one of your own Pokémon? (Max. Two):_**_ Yes._

**_If Yes, please list down your current team: _**_A Growlithe and an Eevee._

**_If No, please list what type of Pokémon you'd prefer. (One only): _**_Am I supposed to answer this?_

**_When the above is completed, please send this to the nearest Pokémon Center. Thank you for entering in this competition. A letter will be sent on the 23th of October confirming whether or not you will be competing._**

Maxie grinned. Finally, He would be able to journey to other places, and meet other people. As amazing as Olivine was, Maxie had been locked up in the sailor-infested town for over thirteen years now, and he wanted out.

A Red-and-Black blur slammed into the boy, a paw nearly taking out one green eye. "Hey! Flare, how many times have I asked you _not _to do that?!"

The Growlithe muttered something quietly, which could have been either an apology or a curse. Maxie, however, didn't bother trying to translate the grumbling. Most likely because of the Eevee pawing through his bag. Maxie rolled his eyes as he dragged the evolution Pokémon away from where he kept the ThunderStone he had won in a bet. "Bolt! I know you want to be a Jolteon, but you still need some training! Remember what I promised! You can evolve _after _we get to Goldenrod!"

Bolt the Eevee took one last longing look at the bag, whimpering, but she brightened instantly when she saw Maxie's Growlithe. Unfortunately, (At least for Flare,) the Puppy Pokémon was a boy. Bolt, following after her name, shot out of Maxie's tanned arms and tackled the poor fire-type, snuggling up against Flare. The Growlithe shot a desperate glance at Maxie, which would have most likely been a _Help me! _Before the Eevee knocked Flare to the ground.

Maxie gave a very audible groan, and mumbled something vulgar before launching himself after his two Pokémon.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Maxie's eyes never left his intended target.

_C'mon! _He told himself. Maxie tried to move an arm, take a step, but his body was frozen against the smooth pavement. All Maxie could do was stare, unmoving, barely breathing. A minute passed. Then two. After a good ten minutes of pretending to be a statue, Maxie fell to his knees, growling in anger.

"I can't take it anymore! I just can't do it! Bolt, can you…?"

Bolt gave a cheerful yip before leaping off her trainer's shoulder, her front paws clinging to the mailbox in front of the trio. With utmost precision, the Eevee hung, balancing with one paw, and snatched the lone letter from its prison. Cheering, Bolt hopped back to her trainer, the letter now clamped firmly in her mouth.

"Thanks, buddy." Maxie pried the letter away smiled, so the Eevee jumped back to her spot on his shoulder, before trying to find the Growlithe hidden behind Maxie's legs.

The nineteen-year-old boy was used to receiving letters. For a living, Maxie swam in long-distance swimming tournaments, and often got letters containing invitations to another competition. However, instead of the normal image of a Feraligatr standing in front of the Pentagonal-like symbol of the Battle Frontier, a simple Pokéball was imprinted at the top right corner. Maxie felt perspiration drip down his forehead as he slowly took out the sheet of paper inside.

**_Congratulations! You have been chosen to represent Johto in the Cross The World© Competition! Your task is to defeat all eight of the gyms in Johto, with only a total of ten Pokéballs and no traditional starter! The winners out of the regions will all receive the listed amount of prizes-_**

**_$100000_**

**_x1 Master Ball_**

**_x1 Egg_**

**_However, there is a greater prize for the ultimate winners out of all the regions! _**

**_First Place- Instant Promotion to Champion of the region, One million dollars ($1000000), Three Mega Stones and the ancient relic, the Azure Flute!_**

**_Second Place- Instant Promotion to Battle Frontier Brain, One hundred thousand dollars ($100000), One Mega Stone and allowance to obtain all three starters of a selected region!_**

**_Third Place- Instant Promotion to any Gym Leader, Ten thousand dollars ($10000) and One Mega Stone!_**

**_In your envelope, you will find one first-class plane ticket to Violet City. The completion begins on October 25th, leaving you eight months to win._**

**_Good Luck, Contestant! _**

**_James Catherwright, head and organizer of the Cross The World© Competion._**

Maxie read the letter over again. Then a third time. Suddenly, it clicked.

"I'M IN! WE DID IT! Let's go guys, time to get to Violet City!"

* * *

**Helloooo, everyone! So! It's here! I have made you an OC form for you guys, so please review to give me OCs. I seriously need them. I'll be sending you several PMs as well, talking about what Pokémon your character should catch, possible parings, winning, losing, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Here it is! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Region:**

**Current Town:**

**Hometown:**

**Starting Pokémon: (Max. Two)**

**Character Personality:**

**Character Looks:**

**Character Clothing:**

**Character History:**

**Other:**

**I know, it seems intimidating, but give it a go! I know that Johto isn't one of the more popular regions, so I've even gotten more spots for you! **

**One thing though- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE no Kalos Pokémon. I still don't have X or Y, like a lot of people, and the most I know about it is that Mega Pokémon exist. Even so, I still need to look all the Mega Pokémon up. Good luck guys! OCs will be set in order of reviews!**

**-Seas and Shadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Me again, and I'd like to thank Pokessassin for Kyle Desmond. I GIVE YOU TEN BILLION THANK YOU'S!**

**Still accepting OCs, so far I only have two sent in total, which leaves twelve spots left for taking!**

**Kanto- 0 OCs**

**Johto- 1 OC**

**Hoenn- 0 OCs**

**Sinnoh- 1 OC**

**Unova- 1 OC**

**Form is once again at the bottom of the story, so please review!**

**BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Route 6, Unova_

Kyle stumbled through the muddy route, rain pouring down every portion of his body. The storm was turning everything into a blur, salty water forcing itself into Kyle's eyes, making him near blind. Hastily blinking out water- Tears or raindrops, he didn't know- The recently-made Pokémon trainer and even-more-recently disowned teen spun in a circle, trying to figure out which way he had to go.

After considering the muddy skid mark a few metres away as part of his trail, Kyle twisted into the other side of the path, squeezing past spiky brambles and stomping through patches of mud and slop. His copper coloured hair was soaked, and so was his didn't matter who it was, Kyle noted silently, but someone would be feeling the brunt of his anger very soon. He needed to vent. A lot.

The heavy downpour and Kyle's attitude, however, didn't stop him from hearing a low growl. He barely had enough time to duck and draw a Pokéball before the yellow-and-green frog Pokémon jumped at him.

The Politoed spun around and hissed at Kyle. Actually _hissed. _A Politoed attacking a trainer out of water was strange enough, but as far as Pokémon research knew, a Politoed simply did not have the capability of hissing or growling at others. The most the water type could do normally was hop around and croak.

Narrowly sidestepping a Bubblebeam, Kyle desperately opened the coloured sphere.

"Stinger! Battle time!"

The Venipede shook its tail warily as it landed to the soggy ground. It was a seemingly hopeless battle- A fully evolved Pokémon in its natural habitat, boosted by a heaving storm, against a common bug type he had owned for not even a week, hindered by the very same territory its opponent was best with.

Neverless, Kyle would fight to the very end, no matter what odds, and he was proud to see that his starter acted the same way.

"Poison Sting! Follow it up with Rollout!"

The Politoed managed to block the Poison Sting with a second Bubblebeam, but wasn't prepared for a red-and-green bug to burst right through the stream of water, slamming the Water type into a nearby tree.

This surprised the Politoed. As the top of the food chain, a Bubblebeam would be enough to scare away the average Basculin. If not, a DoubleSlap would finish it off before it got away. A tiny bug, reckless enough to charge straight through an attack?! Preposterous, as his old trainer used to say. However… It also meant a challenge.

The Politoed like a challenge.

Automatically, as if the Pokémon had done it a million times before, it sprung up, going at least twice as high as the tree it was smashed into. In the downpour, the Politoed was lost in a swirl of low grey clouds. It had completely vanished.

Kyle grinned. "Great job, Stinger! It looks like it ran away. We won!"

Stinger chirped happily in reply, crawling over a patch of tall grass as it made its way toward its trainer.

A large shadow suddenly appeared in the clouds, and Kyle's eyes widened.

"Stinger! Get back! Quick!"

The Politoed flew downwards, gravity aiding his Bounce/Body Slam combo as he zoomed closer. Stinger would be helpless to avoid it, Kyle realised, and the result would be very messy. A Super Effective attack from the oversized toad would easily knock out the Bug/Poison Pokémon, and a Body Slam would make Stinger the Venipede into Stinger-the bloody-piece-of-goo-on-the-floor.

There was only one solution that guaranteed Stinger's survival.

Kyle jumped.

He recalled pain from the attack, a flash of light, the feeling of the rain bouncing on his face. Stinger and the Politoed moved in slow motion, his Venipede worryingly trying to help him.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_Nimbasa City, Unova_

"-for eight hours. He is showing no signs of recovering." A frantic, annoyed voice squawked, piercing through Kyle's peaceful slumber.

"That's alright. I just want to talk to him." A deeper, calmer voice replied. Kyle's ears twitched. The voice was masculine, and deep, and slow. Deep meant big. Slow often meant authority, according to the past twelve years of eavesdropping on his grandfather's private conversations.

"B-But, sir, he doesn't have any kind of identity with him, not even a credit card. Are you sure-"

"Yes. Now, please, leave. I need to speak to him. Alone."

Suddenly, it clicked. Big. Male. Important. As the nurse left the room, Kyle squirmed. Was this his Grandfather?

"You're awake."

The man didn't say it like a question. He said it like a fact.

Kyle sagged. He couldn't pretend that he was asleep any more, could he? He opened his eyes in defeat. He felt dizzy, like his head had turned into a beating drum. In front of him appeared to be a large candle in clothes. The candle shook Kyle's shoulder, and his vision cleared. The candle in front of him wasn't a candle, it was a man...

Kyle's hope flickered on once more. Grandfather had short white hair, not long and spiky and red.

Sitting up, he turned around, observing his surroundings. His was in a simple with cloth, buried under at least three white blankets. A machine beeped quietly in a corner, and a glass door with a 'My name is _' sticker visible on the other side. The underlined section, the part for Kyle's name, was blank.

A hospital. No wonder, after all the action back in the storm… _The Storm!_

"Stinger!" The word came out of him before he could resist.

"Stinger?" The man chuckled. "I admit, I've been called a lot of things in my lifetime, but 'Stinger' hasn't been one of them."

Kyle turned back to the mystery man. The first thing he noticed was the large amount of fiery red hair sitting on his head.

"You have a fire on your head." Kyle blurted. Immediately, he felt stupid. _You have a fire on your head._ What kind of stupid phrase was that?

"Yes, I do."

"Where's Stinger?"

"Stinger?" The man felt genuinely confused.

Kyle grimaced, and ran a hand through his hair. The mystery man noticed the action.

It was a movement that a friend of his often made. In fact, the boy looked a lot like him as well… The mystery man made the connection.

"You're Drayden's boy, aren't you?

Once again, it wasn't a question. Both the ex-champion and the new trainer knew that it was a fact.

"You should be in Opelucid."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Why's that?"

"None of your business."

"Who's Stinger?"

"Who are you?"

Kyle stopped walking. Candle-head, as he'd started to think of him, had 'peacefully removed' Kyle from the hospital, despite at least three doctors and secretaries saying that he still needed to recover.

Not that they're opinions mattered to Kyle, but he really wanted to find his precious jacket. All he managed to pull on were his shirt and jeans, and he was still barefoot.

Kyle was cold, his feet hurt from all the twigs he had stepped on, he had no idea where his starter Pokémon was, and he was fed up with not getting any answers.

Candle-Head didn't react to Kyle's question. He kept walking, making the young trainer run faster. Kyle stepped on a particularly sharp stick and winced, but forced himself to continue to hobble forward, past the sidewalk and into the forest. At a small clearing, Candle-Head finally stopped, and sat down. Kyle followed suit.

"My name's Alder."

As in, _Champion for 5 years running?! Always carries nine Pokémon instead of six?! The guy who kept fighting challengers, even when his starter Pokémon died?!_

Kyle shrugged. "What, you thought that was supposed to be impressive and all? Like your name's important? Big deal." He watched Alder though. Waiting. Testing him.

To his surprise, Alder let out a whoop of laughter. "Good point. I've never been good at the whole dramatic act. But," His expression darkened so quickly that Kyle thought for a second that he was looking at another person. "You ran away from home. Tell me, now. Why. Drayden's always been a good man."

"He disowned me."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't nice to pry into people's lives."

"Why?"

"Well… It makes them feel bad.

"Drayden feels bad."

Kyle suddenly exploded. "How dare you!" He yelled, throwing one hand at Alder's throat. "Stinger… He wrecked my life! Drayden hates me in every way! Aidan… He gave me the only Pokémon I've seen in months! Aidan got killed the next day, and Drayden didn't bother to have a funeral for him! He-" Kyle's voice clitched. "He…" Kyle stared at Alder shakily, tears beginning to brew in his eyes, and Alder finally saw the boy Kyle should have been, trapped in an unending façade. He felt a moment of pity when his neck was squeezed tighter, watching as all his vunerability was replaced with white-hot fury. "HE TRIED TO KILL STINGER THE NEXT DAY! WHEN HE ESCAPED, DRAYDEN DISOWNED ME, THERE AND THEN! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL HIM MY GRANDFATHER!"

The duo were face-to-face. Alder could feel Kyle's angry breathing on his face.

Then something went _clunk _in the ex-champion's head. Gears began to spin with his realization.

"You want to make Drayden proud of you, don't you? To… To prove that you're not useless, or just another gangster." A realization like that was probably the first Alder had ever made.

Kyle froze. His grip loosened on Alder's neck, and his arm fell away. "N-no." He stammered. "I don't need him. I-I'm okay."

He was only lying to himself.

"Here. Alder placed a small ball on the ground between them. Then a tattered paper.

"One of Marshall's Pokémon gave him an egg… And he gave that Pokémon to me. And now I give it to you." Alder stated quietly. The man then looked at the paper. "If you want to prove yourself, you'll need it."

Then he vanished

Kyle picked up the sheet, his eyes scanning the sheet.

"CROSS THE WORLD SIGN UP FORM," He read.

Inside its Pokéball, the Mienfoo smiled. It would finally get to go on a journey.

A journey with its new trainer.

* * *

**Well… this was different to what I normally do… A bit outta my comfort zone, though… **

**IT DOES NOT MATTER. I FOLLOW THE RULES OF YOLO.**

**Well, chappie 2, all done and dusted!**

**Here's the OC form if you want it though-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Region:**

**Current Town:**

**Hometown:**

**Starting Pokémon: (Max. Two)**

**Character Personality:**

**Character Looks:**

**Character Clothing:**

**Character History:**

**Other:**

**Please, please, please help me though- Try not to include guys like Bagon and Gible- I can give one to you in the story, but not straight away. They're a bit overpowered…**

**Oh yeah- I need some OCs with only ONE POKÉMON! You may or may not get an awesome Pokémon in the OCs team because of it! If you don't want to give me an OC, you either have no imagination or a jerk! Next chapter is gonna be in Sinnoh, but I NEED MORE OCS DAMMIT! HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO EMPHASISE THAT!**

**Anyway…**

**-Seas and Shadows**


End file.
